La clope n'amène pas que le cancer!
by Miss Miyu Star
Summary: Un OS Diaura Yaoi Yo-ka x Shoya Après une répétition une cigarette qui ne veut pas s'allumer peut signifier le début d'une histoire...


« La clope n'amène pas que le cancer »

Nous venions de terminer la répète et nous étions en train de ranger nos instruments sauf bien entendu Yo-ka qui avait seulement accroché son micro et le pied parmi les autres. Du coup il passa tout le temps ou nous rangions nos instruments à débiter connerie sur connerie. Une fois ma basse dans son étui et tout les autres membres prêt nous nous dirigeons vers la sortis. Tatsuya et Kei partirent de leur coté en nous faisant un signe de la main. Je partis en direction de mon appart en essayant vainement de m'allumer une cigarette mais mon briquet en avait décider autrement quand enfin une flamme rougeoyante en sorti je sentis qu'une personne venait de se jeter sur moi envoyant valser mon briquet sans qu'il ait eu le temps d'allumer ma cigarette. Je tournais la tête pour voir qui était le coupable et je vis Yo-ka les yeux qui brillait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres s'accrochait à moi comme un petit koala.

_Yo-ka qu'est ce que tu veut ?

Il se retira de mon dos et tandis que je me dirigeait vers mon briquet pour le ramasser Yo-ka me devança et le pris avant moi je tendais la main pour qu'il me le rende mais il ne semblais pas d'accord et l'agita devant mon nez.

_Yo-ka rend le moi !

_Non non non !

_S'il te plaît ? Tentais je avec un petit sourire

_Non si tu le veut vraiment vient le chercher dit il avec un sourire sadique.

_Sérieux rend moi ça.

_Vient le chercher ou je complexifie la chose.

C'est pas possible comme ce mec peu être chiant parfois Bon tant pis je me dirige vers lui et essaye de lui reprendre le briquet mais ce crétin continu de le lever pour que je ne l'attrape pas.

_Eh bien mon petit Shoya je ne te connaissait pas comme ça voyons. Et il ajouta en rapprochant ses lèvres de de mon oreille : attend que nous soyons dans un endroit plus propice a ce genre de chose .

En effet en voulant reprendre mon briquet j'avais poser mon autre main sur sa veste et en gesticulant ses vêtements avait commencé à tombé laissant apparaître son épaule blanche. La proximité entre nos deux corps était nul nos bassin et nos buste était pratiquement collé. Je me sentis rougir et je me décollais de lui rapidement. Je me remis en marche ma basse toujours dans mon dos je sentis les doigts de Yo-ka se refermer autour de mon poignet pour m'attirer à lui.

_Je suis désolé je ne voulait pas te mettre dans l'embarras. Je le sentis glisser mon briquet dans ma poche arrière de mon jean avant de retirer ses mains de ma taille. Son visage avait pris une expression confuse et très mignonne et il faut bien le dire très... attirante tellement en fait que je ne put me retenir de l'attraper par le col de sa veste pour l'attirer à moi afin de capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je le sentis se raidir au contact de mes lèvres mais ils se laissa aller bien rapidement et repositionna ses mains autour de ma taille pour me coller un peu plus à lui je sentis sa langue qui réclamait l'entré de ma bouche je lui ouvrit avec plaisir nos langues s'entrelaçaient, se lâchaient pour se retrouvé avec encore plus d'intensité à chaque fois. Je délaissait sa veste pour passer une main sur sa nuque et le rapprocher encore plus de moi tandis que l'autre passa sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse finement musclé. Nous nous séparèrent à bout de souffle la température de nos deux corps avait augmenté en flèche, il avait les joues d'une belle couleur rouge mais je ne devais pas être beaucoup mieux. Nous restèrent un petit moment à nous regarder sans que l'un de nous deux ne puisse dire un mot sur ce qui venait de se passer. J'aurais voulut parler mais aucun sons ne pouvait sortir alors je retirais ma main de sous sa chemise pour la glisser dans la sienne et entrelacé nos doigts pour l'attirer à moi.

_Alors tu a eu ce que tu voulais ? Lui glissai je a l'oreille

_Je n'en espérais pas tant mais c'était parfait

Je m'allumais une cigarette et en tira une bouffé.

_On vas chez toi ?

Me dit il avant de me piquer ma cigarette pour la porter à ses lèvres je gardais sa main dans la mienne pour l'emmener vers mon appartement.


End file.
